


We’re here

by Spicy_milk_404



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Boundaries, Character Development, Comfort, Communication, Depression, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Healthy Relationships, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Improving Relationships, Loving relationships, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Post-Steven Universe Future, References to Depression, Relapse, Relapsing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Reflection, Separation Anxiety, Social Anxiety, Steven Universe Future, Steven Universe Has PTSD - Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Steven Universe Needs Therapy, Steven deserves help, Steven has Depression, Steven has suicidal thoughts, Steven needs love, Steven needs support, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicidal emotions, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, acting on depressing thoughts, communicating, comunity, self deprivation, steven deserves love, steven has anxiety disorder, steven universe supportive relationships, supportive, working together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicy_milk_404/pseuds/Spicy_milk_404
Summary: Steven is still finding it hard to let the gems help and support him even for the small thingBut the gems are there to help him no matter what
Relationships: Amethyst & Steven Universe, Amethyst/Garnet (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst/Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet & Steven Universe, Garnet/Pearl (Steven Universe), Pearl & Steven Universe, Steven Universe & White Diamond
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	We’re here

**Author's Note:**

> Tw : suicidal thoughts and intentions and self harm 
> 
> (Feel free to leave a comment)  
> I’ll respond to all of your feedback   
> (If you want to talk about anything leave me a comment)✨🦋🌻🌸🌿🍓

Steven jolted awake in the middle of the night extremely thirsty 

He tried to move but realised that garnet was holding on to him while they slept 

This put a gentle smile on Stevens face he turned back over and gently removed her arm from around him 

Wich actually made him feel really disconnected all of a sudden

He sat up wich sent sharp pains up his back and neck 

Steven tried his best not to make a sound 

He shuffled one leg out from under the duvet and then the next 

The bandages all the way up his legs really irritated his skin 

Steven - (“but I guess that’s my fault isn’t it”) 

Steven quickly but quietly stood up and tried to walk 

But his legs buckled and he fell on the floor really hard and opened all the cuts on his leg 

He held out his bandaged arm to try and brake his fall but failed to do so miserable, leaving all of the cuts on his harm open as well

The blood quickly started to soak through his bandages 

Garnet shot up and got out of the bed the other side and rushed over to Steven and scooped him up into her arms from the floor 

Steven at this point was trying his hardest not so scream

He was shaking and sweating 

Pearl rushed up the stairs to see what happened Garnet pointed to the bed 

She quickly took the duvet off and 

Sorted a couple of pillows for Stevens head one for his arm and one for underneath his leg 

Garnet - “can you please get the medical kit and bandages also a bottle of water and a couple of wet cloths and one dry one please”

Pearl nodded and rushed down stairs 

Garnet - “oh Steven I’m so sorry what happened” 

Steven chocked out a “sorry”

Steven - “ it’s my fault..... I’m so sorry”

Garnet - “easy sweet heart”

She could here his desperate gasps for air and the swelling in his throat 

She could feel him shaking and the warm tears that dripped down his face and onto her arms 

Pearl and amethyst ran up the stair with supplies 

Garnet gently placed Steven down on the bed 

And started to clean bandage and disinfect all the cuts gently 

Amethyst got a flannel with cool water and gently placed it on his forehead and rubbed his cheeks softly while kneeling beside the bed 

She could see how hard he was trying to not scream as loud as he could 

He just choked on his own tears and silently and quietly screamed 

He was trying to cover his mouth but amethyst tried to keep his hand down and told him to try not to move to much 

Amethyst - “I’m so sorry buddy, it’s guna be alright I promise just hang in there” 

He tried to tense his body less and instead he tried to grit his teeth and close his eyes

While boiling tears where streaming down his face 

He passed out from all of the pain and stress it was putting on his body 

——

Steven suddenly work up exhaled sharply and and looked around the room he was sleeping cuddled up to garnets chest 

and when he turned his head around he saw Pearl right next to him sleeping as well, all cuddled up against him 

Steven looked down the bed and saw that amethyst had shape shifted into a cat and was sleeping on the end of the bed on-top of the duvet 

Steven felt incredibly safe under the duvet and garnet and pearls arms

a sudden urge of tiredness fell over him his eye lids became heavy and Pearl lifted her hand and gently stroked Stevens forehead 

Pearl -“It’s ok, We’re here” 

She snuggled up closer to him and he drifted off to sleep again


End file.
